


Old Rivals

by Madquinn13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: When Alex's rival from Grad School comes to National City she is none to pleased.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of some bitch constantly trying to bring up all of the dark times in Alex's life and Maggie just wanting to kill her for it because how dare anyone try to make her girlfriend feel bad.

It really wasn’t fair. This was truly some twisted punishment.

“So why are you mad again?” Kara asked confused.

“Because we don’t need her help! No one needs her help! She is not that great!” Alex snapped.

“So how do you know her again?” Kara was trying to understand her.

“She was in Grad School with me. She was always one spot above, one step ahead. I hated her then and I really hate her now.” Alex stressed.

“Okay. But I mean she did win a noble prize…”

“If I focused only on research and not keeping the planet safe I could have beaten her to it!” She stressed.

“I know you could.” Kara agreed just as the apartment door opened and Maggie entered.

“What’s going on? You look annoyed.”

“Her nemesis is coming.” Kara answered for Alex.

“Coming here?”

“No. Just-I don’t want to deal with her anymore but I have to and I really just want to shoot her. Can I shoot her?”

“Yes.” Maggie answered immediately.

“No.” Kara stressed.

“So she’s coming to the city? Why would you have to deal with her?”

“It’s Emma Glenn, the one that is being called the greatest mind of this generation, who is smarter than Maxwell Lord. The one who won the noble prize in Physiology or Medicine.” Kara filled her in.

“The one who is personally teaching all of us at the NCPD how to use the tech she invented and is giving away for free?” Maggie looked between the two sisters.

“That’s the bitch.” Alex huffed.

“Sounds like it. How dare she!” Maggie was sure there was a story behind it and she couldn’t wait to hear it. “So why do you think you’ll have to deal with her?”

“Because of this.” She passed over her phone which had a long email asking Alex to lunch, wanting to introduce her to her amazing husband and catch up. “I already told her I’m busy and can’t but she is moving here apparently so I’m fucked.”

“Just blow her off. I would.”

“I can’t!”

“She’s meeting with the DEO too. Well not officially the DEO, but you get it.” Kara was providing the information to Maggie.

“So she’ll see you anyways.” Maggie sighed. “Alright, set a date for the lunch. I’ll make sure I’m free.”

“You want to go to the lunch?”

“Of course. I want to see the bitchy side of this woman. Everyone keeps saying she’s a saint so yeah let’s go. But I want to hear all the stories about her.” She turned to Kara. “You know any of the stories?”

“This is the first I’m hearing of her.” Kara shook her head. “Wait is she the one who stole that paper off you?”

“Paper and two years worth of research.”

“Wait how did she do that?”

“She stole my laptop, without the original copies and the files it was my word saying that she stole from me against hers and I had no proof that it was mine, and now she used my research as part of her new award winning tech.”

“Oh yeah total bitch. We’re showing her up at the lunch.” Maggie was already looking forward to it.

* * *

 

They were sat at the table for maybe one minute before Maggie wanted to punch the noble prize winner.

“I keep looking out for your publications Danvers but I can’t seem to find any of them. What is the journal so I can look it up?”

“I haven’t been published since my dissertation.” Alex answered politely sipping at her wine.

‘It’s so great that you’re not feeling pressured to publish. Most people wold be insecure about not being published in three years.” Emma smiled sweetly at the couple. “So Maggie, what is it that you do?”

“I’m a detective with the science division.” Maggie answered smiling.

“Ah so you’ll be there for the presentation next week.”

“I will.” Maggie smiled back trying hard not to snap at her for her passive aggressive digs at her girlfriend.

“Has Alex told you any stories from our time at Stanford?”

“A few. But I’d love to hear some of yours.” Under the table squeezed Alex’s thigh trying to let her know that she was doing this for a reason.

“Oh I have so many fun stories of Alex. Did you know that while most of us we’re planning for our grad photos and finished up our work Danvers was busy getting arrested? I mean honestly we all had bets on what would happen first, her expulsion or alcohol poisoning. Personally I lost quiet a bit of money on that pool.”

“Really what did you bet?”

“Well you see I was the Student Union’s head so I have to attend all hearings. So I knew when Alex was suppose to meet with them and why. I knew the case and the facts, all the unfinished work. I’m still amazed she wasn’t expelled. But you know the dead decided that she was best on probation and somehow she pulled it off finishing with the rest of us. Barley.” Emma laughed. “So what do you do know Alex? I’d love to visit your lab sometime.”

“You will be visiting it this Friday actually.” Alex smiled back at her. “I haven’t been publishing because I haven’t been doing anything that can be published. Most of work now involves Supergirl or other aliens.”

“You work with Supergirl? That’s a mighty big shadow to be under constantly no wonder you’re so pasty. Hopefully some day I’ll have your confidence, I mean you must be so confident to wear that shirt.” She gave an airy laugh just as the waitress came to their table. “We’ll need another bottle of wine, actually to save you the trouble you might as well bring three.” She turned to Alex. “Will that be enough for you or should we order five and the rest of us can share one?”

“Oh you are just so funny aren’t you?” Maggie couldn’t take it anymore. “I wonder how far you would get in life without stealing? How effective your tech is since I doubt you’ve ever been out in the field, fighting the threats we have. See I know for a fact that Alex could face the worse and come out fine because she has time and time again. I think you’re afraid to leave your lab. I think you’re hiding behind your science letting others test it out for you taking all the risk. For all of your brains Emma, you know nothing about the world. But Alex, she knows both and she is far better than you could ever hope to be.” Maggie stood up turning to Alex holding out her hand. “Let’s go.”

* * *

 

Maggie was lying on the couch in Alex’s apartment with the agent cuddled into her chest. They were watching the latest news report.

“ **Nobel Prize winner Emma Glenn has been charged with possession with intent to distribute. NCPD officers found fifty pounds of heroin in the scientist’s car after an anonymous tip.** ”

“Did you have anything to do with that?” Alex asked not lifting her head up.

“I may have called in a favor. She might not be punished with her actual crimes but at least it’s something.” Maggie was still playing with Alex’s hair. “I wish I knew you back then, just so you wouldn’t have been alone dealing with her.”

“I have you now, that more than makes up for it.” Alex grinned lifting up for a kiss from her amazing girlfriend. “Put if a copy of her mug shot ended up in my hands I wouldn’t mind.”

“Oh I will have it blown up to poster size if it’ll make you happy.” Maggie knew for a fact that she looked terrible in it.

"Nothing she said wasn't true, you know that right?" Alex asked looking up at her. 

"The events may have happened but you are so amazing babe. That's all that matters, I don't care why you were arrested because I know who you are."


End file.
